With rapid globalization, the importance of foreign language acquisition and learning has been gradually increasing. In particular, since the importance of English as a global communication means has increased, communication-centric education has been emphasized in English education, and a conventional written language-centric education has transformed into an approach that emphasizes both written language and spoken language.
The need for the teaching of English that can be utilized in real life has arisen. In order to effectively develop the ability of students to use practical English, native English teachers were deployed to teach at primary and secondary schools. The speaking and listening education of a foreign language has become more important, as can be seen from the cases where practical English-centric education has been implemented in the many universities and universities that each invite tens of English Native professors and then provide English education have appeared.
It is frequently said that the most effective way to learn a foreign language is to go to the country where the target language is used and learn the language while living there. With the growing importance of learning a foreign language, language learning abroad has recently become an essential part of education for college students, and now younger elementary or middle school students are also going abroad for foreign language education during their vacations or going abroad to study for long periods. Furthermore, some language institutes restrict their students to using only a foreign language within the institutes in order to force the students to use the foreign language in an environment in which the foreign language is required in daily life.
Thanks to the development of information and communication technology including the Internet, foreign language education via distance education has recently been actively conducted, and is expected to be increasingly accelerated. Furthermore, thanks to the rapid popularization of smart devices, various foreign language education services provided in the form of applications for smart devices have been commercialized. However, a service that is provided using a smart device so that a user can have an experience in which he or she feels as if he or she acquired a foreign language while living in a foreign country in his or her normal daily life has not yet been developed.